


【授权翻译】一位大天使和一个王子走进酒吧…

by GlaireG, KarrAdam



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, 中性别西卜, 作者：天啊我都做了什么啊, 作者：我错了我还敢, 垃圾上司组, 女性别西卜, 成人内容, 时间线在剧之后, 翅膀play, 轻BDSM
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlaireG/pseuds/GlaireG, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarrAdam/pseuds/KarrAdam
Summary: 加百列干了个爽。这就是本文的内容。





	【授权翻译】一位大天使和一个王子走进酒吧…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Archangel and a Prince Walk Into a Bar...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354327) by [AEpixie7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/pseuds/AEpixie7). 



> My gratitude to AEpixie7, who wrote this fascinating fic.  
> And to the experienced fanfic translator KarrAdam, who gave me some very serious advice about wine and sex.
> 
> 翻译得很生涩，如果有任何可读性的话，是原作者和Hinz太太（KarrAdam）的功劳。  
> 如果大家喜欢的话，请点回原链接给作者太太点小心心哦。
> 
> 【译者的严肃警告】【请一定看一下】  
> *这篇中的别西卜用的是女性皮囊，请谨慎打开。  
> *轻BDSM，同上。  
> *含有大量非常，非常详细的成人文学描写。  
> *云端飞车，高血压及心脏病患者请谨慎乘坐，这不是开玩笑。  
> *这篇很难说谁是右位，所以请看到这里仍然决定往下读的读者们想好再读…

\-------------------------------------------------------正文------------------------------------------------------------

别西卜懒洋洋地斜倚在她的王座上，愤怒地哼了一声。一个不长眼的无名恶魔竟然敢在她梳理羽毛的时候来打扰她。自从末日终战之后，她就一直愤懑地呆在王座上。她很清楚自己大概应该做点什么有建设性的事，但是去他妈的。她之前那么努力地想要让末日到来。她甚至都并不想打什么该死的仗，她只是想找点什么事做。现在的人类自己就已经把自己坑得够呛，以至于恶魔都要感觉无所事事了。那场战争本来至少可以带来点让人激动的新事件，可是不！！愚蠢的小孩儿，好像只因为他爸是某人他就可以决定几百万恶魔要用剩下的生命去做什么一样。

好吧，那个 “ 某人 ” 是撒旦本人。但是道理仍然是那样。

她从无名恶魔四号手里抓过那张纸，吼了他一声，吓得对方在退下的时候被自己的腿绊了一下。她打开那张该死的纸条，叹了口气。这是从天堂那边送来的一系列手写便条中的最新一封。从前面那三张的内容上，她就已经知道这一张大概说的是什么了。

第一封简单了然：

“ 我想去喝一杯。 —— 加百列 ”

她的反应是 “ 不干我的事 ” 。当然，她只是直接大声嘟哝了出来。她才懒得回复。她抬手把它丢到了身后。

“ 那是一个邀请，你这个笨蛋。 ”

这是第二封的内容。

当时她考虑了一下要不要回复，但是考虑到她在她的王座上坐得多么的舒服（其实并不，那座位硬得要命），她把那张纸条撕成两半扔到脚下。

第三张封信让她翻了个白眼。

“ 别再无视我。 ”

“ 你永远是想要什么东西就能搞到，是不是？ ” 她大声自言自语，嘲笑着松开那张纸条，放任它飘到地上。

这就是这几周里他们之间的通信内容 —— 直到现在。她不雅地把一条腿翘在座位的扶手上，冲着第 n 号恶魔的背影发着火 ... 谁他妈的还记得住这是第几号。

这一次加百列做得十分讲究。那张羊皮纸卷得紧紧的，用蜡封得结结实实。封口处盖着对方小指上戴着的那个铃印：一个装饰性的大写的 G 字，两边还分别有一只小翅膀。俗气的花花公子。

“ 好吧，好吧。你真是很难说服。我请客。 —— 你真诚的，大天使加百列。 ”

“ 呃呃呃呃呃呃！ ” 她呻吟道，狠狠地翻了个白眼，戏剧性地往王座的靠背上倒过去。

“ 你不会放弃的，是不是？ ” 她自言自语地说。然后她用神迹变出一只笔，在那张牛皮纸的背面乱写了一气：

“ 你妈的， **成** 。 ”

她把那张纸揉成一团，吹了一口地狱之火上去，直接把它送进了对方在天堂的办公室。那纸团落到他桌子上的时候还在着着火，这一点简直是个双重加分。

她就该知道他会迟到。没有人敢在和她有约的时候迟到，除了那个混球天使。

“ 很抱歉我来晚了。 ” 他一边说一边脱下他的围巾，将它小心翼翼地放在桌子上，在她对面坐下。他翘着腿，双手叠放在膝盖上。

“ 别。你心里其实一点都不抱歉。 ” 她毫不留情地说，看着他扬起嘴角露出一个笑容。

“ 没错，我不。耐心是一种美德，别西。 ” 他洋洋自得地笑道。她气得咬牙。她讨厌那个外号，他明知道她讨厌还要那么叫她。她立马站了起来，阔步向门的方向走去，但是他抓住了她的袖口。

“ 好吧，好吧，别这么小心眼。别西卜，拜托，坐下来。 ” 他伸手指向她的椅子。她瞪了他片刻，不情愿地坐了回去。她也翘起腿来，别过头侧对着他。

服务生走过来，为他俩倒了两杯水，然后递上来一张酒单。加百列礼貌地笑着接了过来。那服务生转身离开，给他们留下浏览的时间。她一走开，加百列就把单子放到桌子上，郑重地把双手交叉放在上面。

“ 别西卜 ... 我从来没见过你穿得这么 … 嗯 … 时尚， ” 他说。她顿时感觉他紫罗兰色的眼睛里充满了刺探。她下意识地拉了一下小西装的衣领，把上面的那个莱茵石材质的小苍蝇徽章摆正。她没有回应这个赞美，主要是因为加百列让她不知道该如何反应。来自加百列的赞美就已经够让人吃惊了，更不用说是关于自己的外貌的赞美。她捋了一下她的黑色短发，暗自希望自己的动作不要看上去太窘迫。

加百列笑了，他笑得出奇的阴郁。 “ 不过，你怎么样都很好看。好吧，下面咱们做点儿什么？你喝酒吗？我不怎么饮用人间的饮品，不过 ... 呵，自从有一回尝了一点圣餐用的酒，我就上钩了 …”

“ 你把我叫这儿来到底他妈的是要干啥，加百列？ “ 她打断了他。他把懒洋洋的目光从酒单上移开，仔细地打量了她一阵子，然后露出一个微笑说： “ 咱们先点酒，然后再谈。 ”

别西卜容许他为他俩选了酒。她已经不记得她上一次喝酒是什么时候了，要是她自己看酒单的话，她甚至都不一定能看懂那上面写的是什么。服务生拿来了一瓶酒和两只杯子，向两个杯子里都倒了些许酒便点了点头离开了。加百列举起酒杯。 “ 我实在想不出最近发生了什么值得庆祝的好事，所以 ——” 他期待地扬了扬一侧的眉毛。于是她安静地把酒杯往他的方向歪了歪，然后抿了一小口。那酒颜色深沉而气味醇香，带着一丝恰到好处的辛辣。她让灼烧感在喉咙处停留了一会儿，品味着那种感觉。她点点头以示赞许，又啜了一口。

“ 所以 ... 嗡，你是想谈什么？ ” 她问道，立即有些气恼自己让口头禅露了出来。

“ 这整件事 … 有种没完成的感觉，不是吗？ ”

“ 什么，嗡嗡？ ”

妈的。

“ 就好像 ... 有些东西没能实现。就好像咱们 … 明明什么步骤都没弄错，结果却 ‘ 噗 ’  的一下子，什么都没了，一切都白费。这让人感觉 ... 心里痒痒的，不是吗？ ”

她在椅子上动了一下。他所描述的正是让她自己无比困扰的那种感觉。

“ 是的。没错确实是这样。 ”

“ 然后咱们还什么都做不了，不是吗！？这简直让人抓狂。我在上面都要发疯了！ ”

他向后靠进椅背里，一只手放在桌面上，另一只转动着他的酒杯。他喝了大大的一口，舌头舔舐了一下残留在嘴角的血红色酒渍。别西卜考虑了若干种回答他的方法，但是最终她还是决定什么都不说，只闷声继续啜着她的酒。

“ 总之我的意思是 … 这整件事情的煎熬让人压力很大，而我，觉得你我这样的忠诚的员工 ... 值得 … 得到一点小奖励，不是吗？ ”

别西卜打量了他一会儿。他确实看上去比平时焦虑不安。在平时，他的每一个动作总是经过精心考量的 —— 除非他决定这么做，否则他一根小指头也不会动一下。然而现在他的手指敲打着桌子，他的脚在漫不经心地乱动，就像他说的那样 —— 心里痒痒的。她顽皮地笑了。

“ 嗯哼，在我有这种感觉的时候，我会这么做 —— 不过恐怕我的解决方案对天使来说并不适用。 ” 她注意到他在打量着她，于是笑得更灿烂了。

“ 你可以说来试试。 ”

她的笑容收回了一点。她莫名地觉得他眼睛的颜色变深了。她决定不去理会天使的敏感点，而是直接把她心里想的说出来。毕竟她可是个恶魔。

“ 这么说吧，我会找个人干他妈个爽， ” 她简单粗暴地说，又喝了一小口酒。加百列看上去一点都不吃惊。

“ 你以为我不会吗？ ” 他问道。她被她的酒呛到了。她擦了擦嘴唇，迅速地摆回镇静的样子。

“ 抱歉 … 你说什么？ ”

“ 因为我是个天使，所以我就不做那种事？ ” 他看见她的眼睛睁大容色惊讶。笑容又回到了他脸上。 “ 你看上去很吃惊，别西卜。 ”

她在椅子上坐直，清了清喉咙，拉了拉衬衫的衣领 —— 它仿佛因为某种原因在之前的那几秒钟里变紧了。 “ 好吧，我只是。我以为 ... 肉欲是一宗罪，而已嗡嗡。 ”

他撇了撇嘴，思考了一下。 “ 肉身是一座神殿。神殿就是用来朝拜的，不是吗？ “

他抿了一口酒，坏坏地看了她一眼。

她在他的注视下坐立不安，她该死的恶魔大脑已经在向她的意识输送不可描述的画面：身体被一位天使膜拜该是一种什么感觉 …”

“ 所以你 … 你在这方面体验过人类，嗡嗡？ ”

“ 当然了。 ”

她仔细思考着这一新的认识，好奇地歪了歪头。 “ 那，伟大的大天使加百列会追求什么样的人类呢？ ” 她用讽刺的语调问，加重了 ” 伟大 ” 那两个字，仿佛它们是一种侮辱。而他只是微笑着无视了。

“ 任何我他妈想要的人。 ” 他说。他的虹膜已经几乎完全变成了黑色，手指尖在放在桌子上的酒杯的外壁滑动。她想对他的自负做一些嗤之以鼻的评论，但是不知为何，他注视她的方式让她的舌头像是打了结一样。

“ 虽然，说实话，我还是更喜欢天堂的生物。翅膀真是 ... 要好玩的多。 ” 他说着露出一个大大的笑容。喔，现在他简直是邪恶了。别西卜清了清嗓子，转过头直面他。感谢撒旦，我对这个话题得心应手。你这一套我也会，傻逼天使。

“ 所以其他的天使也 … 进行这项活动？我有点刮目相看了，我还以为你们都是一群一本正经的家伙嗡。 ”

他笑了： “ 是的，大多数。米迦勒大概是最重口味的，尽管她以为女上位就是最刺激的玩法了。 ”

别西卜忍不住笑了。她从来没听到过加百列这么直白地说任何事。想象一下他试图让米迦勒变得重口味的样子？哦，真他妈的好笑。

“ 所以，那是你想要的吗 —— 重口味？ ” 她刺探道。当她看到他因为一点点的尴尬在椅子上挪动了一下，她恶魔的心跳加快了。她从来没这么玩弄过他。她真希望能再让他不自在地动一下 ...

“ 你呢，别西？你 … 参与过吗？ ”

如果换在平时，她会因为他用了那个别名而火冒三丈，但是现在她因为他转移话题而兴奋万分。非常好。他的自负在被攻克。

她笑了，自信地抿了口酒。 “ 没有。总之和人类的话是没有嗡。 ”

“ 那就是和恶魔们喽？ ”

“ 和恶魔。 ” 她纠正道。

“ 喔你实行单配偶制？哇，真让我刮目相看，别西卜。 ” 他摆出一个正直的笑容，恢复了他那副自鸣得意的模样。妈的，她暗骂。她本来不想透露这么多的个人信息的。

“ 倒不是因为别的什么原因，只是 ... 她能接受我的粗暴程度， ” 她说。加百列的紫色瞳孔几乎不能被察觉地扩散了一点，他清了清喉咙，又一次地坐立不安了。这让她欣喜若狂。喔，这场拉锯战真是有趣。

“ 她？是达贡是不是？ ”

别西卜没有回答，仅仅闷声喝着她的酒。她开始有一种感觉：加百列约她喝酒的动机不纯。确切的说，是 **约她** 的动机就不纯。

“ 是所有的恶魔 … 都粗暴吗？还是只是 ... 你？ ” 加百列安静地问道，眼睛盯着他的那杯酒。别西卜愉快地笑了。喔，是的，她现在非常确定了：她手上有一只欲求不满的大天使。

“ 只有必要的时候才会那样。是所有的天使都温柔又驯从吗？ ” 她刺探道。对方皱了下眉。

“ 是的，好吧，也许吧。至少大多数是这样。我没法说是不是所有的都是这样，我没上过所有的天使。 ”

“ 到现在为止还没。 ” 她丢给他一个半是挖苦的嘲笑。

“ ** 温柔的爱抚 和 虔敬的话语 ** ，难道那不正是你们天使们该喜欢的吗？ ” 她嘲弄道，有意让自己的语调充满不屑。

加百列抬起眼睛，眼神对上她的。天啊，那是色欲无疑。

“ 差不多在第二次的时候，那就失去吸引力了。 ” 加百列听上去 ... 有些沮丧？

好吧，现在她简直有点同情他了。呃，她当然不能承认这一点。她想象不出如此的无聊和挫败却又无处发泄是多么的糟糕。

现在她几乎完全确定她的猜测是对的。他邀请她是因为想和她上床。她仔细地考虑了一下自己将要对他做的事，觉得它们相当卑鄙。但是她也考虑过站起来走出去，哪怕只是为了看他脸上欲求不满的绝望表情。虽然在好一会儿之前，她就暗暗决定，哪怕如果他有一点有兴趣，她都要把他干到懵圈。

“ 所以，让我看看我猜得对不对， ” 她把酒杯放下，双肘支在桌子上前倾，故意侵入他的个人空间。看到对方不自在地向后退了一点，她满意地知道他已经要牢牢地上钩了。

“ 你厌倦了永远一样的姿势，一样的温柔的抚摸，一样的无聊的甜言蜜语。你想要有人蹂躏你，是不是？ ” 她问道。她看见他的胸膛在用快了一拍的速度上下起伏，喔，他看起来完全呆住了。

“ 你想要有人抓着你的头发，让你跪下，让你求饶。你想要有人不畏惧抓你，打你，咬你？你想要尝到地狱之火在你的阴茎上燃烧的滋味，是这样吗嗡？ ”

她本来会很乐意继续说下去，哪怕只是为了看着他喉结上下移动，下唇颤抖。但是她没能得到这个机会。他的手在酒杯上攥得太紧，以至于把它捏了个粉碎。他在酒落到桌布之前打了个响指，用神迹让它消失，向四周环视了一下确定没人发现。他清了清喉咙，调整了一下坐姿。别西卜的眼神向他的大腿处扫过去，心不在焉地好奇是不是他裤子里的什么东西在让他坐得不舒服。她在看到他徒劳地拉了一下裤腿的内侧时直接笑出了声。他叹了口气，显然为让她站了上风而气恼。他避开她的目光，瞪着窗外好一会儿，似乎在思考他的下一步棋。

“ 好吧，别西卜 … 我 … 在开下一场会之前还有一些时间， ” 他心烦意乱地低头看了眼他手腕上的那块花哨的铂金表，然后抬起眼睛来看着她的， “ 你一会儿有什么要做的吗？ ”

“ 显而易见，你。 ” 她笑着看他。他耸了耸肩，手忙脚乱地叫来服务生，塞过去一张金卡。

“ 你选了这间餐厅，因为它隶属于一家酒店？ ” 别西卜开玩笑地说。加百列正在试图漫不经心地将他的围巾套到脖子上。

“ 不，我选了这家酒店，因为它带有一间餐厅。 ” 他说。他的笑容完全恢复到了之前那副自鸣得意的样子。

“ 自大的蠢货。 ” 她试图冒犯他，然而他只是轻轻地笑了一声。

“ 把这瓶酒带上去喝怎么样？我更想在私密的环境里享用它，你呢？ ”

*** 

加百列脱下了他的围巾和大衣，露出底下的柔软的高领上衣。他给自己倒了一杯酒，然后斜靠进了装饰华丽的房间最靠角落的一张扶手椅里。他用对于天使来说过于具猎食性的目光打量着别西卜。他叹服她的衣品 - 她的小西服很修身，但又不是过于女性化。这很适合她。她的样子引人注目，甚至有些令人畏惧，那双高跟鞋更让她看上去如此。他不禁开始回忆她是否之前也穿着它们。

别西卜环视着她四周的奢华装潢，目光最后落在大天使的身上。她注意到他在盯着她的高跟鞋看，决定让它们派上用场。她阔步走向他的椅子，毫不犹豫地抬起一只脚，用脚掌的部分踩上他的胯部。他抽了一口气，一只手条件反射地伸向她的脚踝，但是并没有把她推开。她加重力道碾压，他因为疼痛哼了一声，手指环扣住她的脚踝，做好了把她推下去的准备 - 如果她让他感到太疼的话。

“ 别假装你之前不知道自己在玩火。 ” 她逗弄着把脚移开，向后退开了几步。她的目光停留在他身上，利落地脱下西装丢在她旁边的沙发上。她开始解她的衬衫，她的动作格外地小心，她看着加百列移动了一下，将手掌放在她刚才踩过的部分。

她脱下了腰部以上的全部衣物，然后展开了她黑色的翅膀。她看见加百列重重地吞咽了一下，在椅子上坐直。她决定残忍地对待他，仅仅因为那是他，并且他活该得到这个。

她接近他，将酒杯从他手中抽走，放在茶几上。她缓慢地骑到他身上，双手将他的手腕钉在椅子的扶手上。 “ 别摸。 ” 她命令道。他看起来显然非常苦恼。

“ 但是 ...”

她的一只手手粗暴地按住他下巴之下的部位，掐住他的喉咙，她炙热的呼吸扑在他的嘴唇上。 “ 我以为正确的回答应该是 ‘ 是，别西卜殿下。 ’”

“… 是 …” 他磕磕绊绊地回答，仍然拒绝用她的头衔称呼他。看起来她还得很努力才能击溃他。

她稍稍低下头，舌头抵住他锁骨之间的凹陷处。她的舌尖顺着他的脖颈一路舔舐上去，直到她他的耳垂被含在她的牙齿之间。她轻轻地拽了一下，加百列的呼吸声变得急促。别西卜太喜欢自己下腹中随着那声音蔓延上来的热度。她想要让他尖叫。

她的一只手缓缓滑过他漂亮的头发，直到它用足够的力道抓住它们，迫使他的头微微向后仰过去，以便直视他的眼睛。

“ 我们需要一个安全词。 ” 她干脆地说。他抽了一口气。 “ 确 ... 确定吗？你觉 … 觉得有必要那样？ ” 他嘟哝道。他磕磕绊绊的样子让她感到飘飘然般的兴奋。

“ 喔，考虑到我准备对你做的事 … 我确定那有必要。 ” 她露齿一笑，髋部几乎微不可见地翘起了一些。他闭上了眼睛，他勃起的欲望抵在她身上。

“ 呃 … 我从来没有用过安全词 … 你 … 呃 … 你觉得 …”

“‘ 硫磺 ’ 怎么样，嗡嗡？ ” 别西卜坏笑着问。加百列马上点了点头。 “ 好的，可以。 ” 他在她的身下挪动，双手摸索着，小心翼翼地滑向她的身体两侧。

她啧啧着责难着，将他的手拍了下去。他呻吟了一声，不情愿地将它们放回椅子的扶手上。

“ 只有你忍受不了，需要我停下的时候才能用它。 ” 她在他耳边低语道。她感觉他在颤抖。她在全力克制自己不马上对他做一些非常，非常坏的事情。

她将身体向后挪了一点，一只手紧紧抓住他的头发。她开始缓缓上下移动跨部，骑着他被困在层层不可穿透的衣物下的欲望。他呻吟得大声了一些，也许他是故意的。他的呼吸变成了急促的喘息，她看到他的脸在微微抽搐，睫毛扑打在他的面颊上。

“ 可怜，可怜的天使。如此被压抑被娇惯。我敢说你现在就想立即得到我？ ” 她轻声说，她感觉她更硬了。

“ 是的。 ” 他气息不匀地说。

“ 而且你总能得到你渴望的任何东西，对吗？ ” 她问道。他似乎从沉迷中清醒了一些，他抬起一侧的眉毛，他的瞳孔放大到几乎完全盖住他紫色的虹膜。

“ 而我要让你知道真正的渴望是什么感觉 —— 你会绝望到求饶。 ”

“ 我从不求饶。 ”

“ 但是你会的。 ” 她说。她自信的语气让加百列再一次颤抖了起来。她对他微微一笑，将上半身向后倾斜到刚好能用手抓住他上衣下摆的位置。他在椅子上向前倾斜了一些，容她将他的套头衫从领口那里翻上去脱下。她欣赏了他的身体许久，掌心缓缓摩挲他的肌肤，仿佛为了折磨他一般地时不时用指尖拂过他的乳头，让他隐忍地泄露出尴尬的呻吟。他的双手又一次违抗命令地离开了椅子的扶手，探向了她的后部，手指深深陷入她的臀瓣。他的紧握让她一下子靠在他身上。他兴奋地发出一声与天使的身份非常不符的低吼。她让他享受了片刻抗拒命令的快乐，然后完全从他身上移开。这让他可怜地呻吟了出来。

她站在椅子前，享受着他狼狈而渴求的样子。他的头发已经是一团糟，眼睛则因为欲求而张大。 “ 你对自己很骄傲吗，天使？ ” 她问道。他似乎在颤抖。

“ 你打破了规矩，嗡，尽管你被提前警告过了。 ” 她轻声说，打了个响指用神迹将他的手腕和脚踝捆绑在椅子上。 “ 现在你就会知道，嗡嗡，打破别西卜殿下的规矩的后果是什么。 ”

加百列呻吟了一声，微微挣动了一下。她微笑着绕到椅子后方他看不到她的位置，从翅膀上拔下一根黑色的羽毛。她从指间探出爪子，探身向前将一只手搭在他的胸口。 “ 邪恶的小天使， ” 她在他耳边轻哼，爪尖划过他的胸口，力度不至于划破皮肤，但是足够留下肿痛的红痕。他嘶地吸了口气，随后又因为她用羽毛拂过抓痕而哽住。他更用力地试图挣脱，髋部向前倾移。她注意到他的裤裆前端出现了在向外扩散的湿点。

她绕着椅子缓缓走动，身体前倾，一根黑色的爪子撕开他裤裆前端的缝线，刚刚好露出他坚硬的下端。

“ 哦，妈的。 ” 加百列抽了一口气，身体猛地抽搐了一下，试着逃脱开来。他现在在大口地喘息了，他的胸口已经开始被汗液润湿。

“ 它们很碍事。 ” 别西卜说，爪子一路划到他的大腿，然后打了个响指让他身上剩下的衣物消失了。她在他面前双膝跪下，欣赏着他下面的家伙，而他在椅子中不安地挪动。她不得不承认他那家伙很大。她忍不住想象它填入她身体中会是什么感觉。

她用羽毛拂过他的大腿内侧，一路向上到他的臀部，直到她搔弄他的小腹。她看着他的性器因为渴求触摸而抽搐，享受着他泄露出来的呻吟。

“ 别玩弄我，恶魔。 ” 他咒骂道。她笑了出来，站起来向后退开，打了个响指让她身上的衣物全部消失了，只留下了那双高跟鞋。加百列咬了咬下嘴唇，重重地倒回椅背。他紧紧地抓着椅子的扶手，手指的关节发白。

“ 你什么时候才会记住呢？我定规矩，我下命令，你服从。当我让你难受到哭出来的时候，我也许会允许你操我。 ” 她恶狠狠地说。加百列瑟缩了一下。他的欲望硬得发烫，顶端已经淅出了前液。她对他仁慈了些，再一次跪坐到他身前。

她将他的欲望握在手中，感受着那因为前液而黏滑的触觉。她从来没有碰过任何男性的身体 - 唯一一个和她做过爱的生物是达贡，而她更倾向于表现为女性。然而现在的这种感觉很好。他的下端格外敏感。她只是用拇指刮过他性器的顶端，漫不经心地抚摸了几下，他便已经在汗如雨下地喘息了。她忍不住向前探过去，将他的欲望含在口中，用柔软的四壁将它包容。它太大了，她无法将它完全含住，但是她允许他进入她的口腔后部，同时将一只手环在性器的根部，辅助着他的抽插。她为自己有多享受这件事而惊讶。他无助地呻吟，性器在她口中分泌出微咸的液体，她确保他在因为肿胀而痛苦，这一切让她感到心满意足。

“ 别西 ... 慢 … 慢一点，求求你。 ” 加百列呻吟道。她起身退后，欣赏着他在前端的抽搐中喘息的景象。他倒回了椅背上。她用神迹让束缚着他的绳索消失，勾起一根手指示意他向前。 “ 跪下，天使。 ”

加百列无力地从椅子中爬起来，喘息着遵从了。别西卜徘徊到他的身后，爪子从他的肩膀掠过，直到它拂过他的后颈插入他的头发。他剧烈地颤抖，一只手伸向自己的下身。但她呵斥他停下。

“ 你知道规矩。 ” 她警告说。他不悦地呻吟，手缩了回去。

“ 翅膀伸出来。 ” 她命令道。他呼了口气。 “ 别西 …” 他轻声恳求。她不快地在喉咙中发出嘶声，手抓住他的一把头发，将他的头向后拉过去。

“ 别西卜，拜托，我不 …”

“ 加百列。 ” 她低吼着威胁道，另一只手划过他的背部，爪子刮过他左翼的关节应在的位置。他叫出了声，双翼伸展了开来，几乎把她撞倒。她因为面前的情景睁大了眼睛 - 他的翅膀太美了。它们比她见过的任何翅膀都大，那些一级飞羽几乎和她一样高。

“ 这才是个好天使。 ” 她说着松开了抓着他头发的手，用爪子轻柔地摩挲他强装的肩骨，然后将它们探入他翅膀的绒毛中。她知道翅膀是任何天使或恶魔身上最敏感的地方，所以她格外的小心。她的爪子探伸到他羽毛下，刮擦那里敏感的肌肤。羽毛在她手指间分开的感觉让她下腹一跳一跳地发热。她多想双臂环住他，腿缠在他身上，在他用那根巨大的性器蹂躏她的同时狠狠抓住他的翅膀，直到他哭出来。

“ 别西 … 停 …” 他轻哼，而她因为他听上去有多无力而颤栗。她几乎有些同情他，越过他的肩膀将他的耳垂含在她的牙齿之间，同时爪子拂过他的翼骨，又一次刮过羽毛下的皮肤。

“ 妈的。 ” 他呻吟着，一只手无助地向后摸索，试图找到任何能让他抓住的东西 —— 他恰好摸到了她大腿靠近膝盖的位置。他紧紧地抓住它，身体剧烈地抽搐 —— 这让她意识到他要在阴茎完全没被触碰到的情况下射了。她看到带着珍珠光泽的白色被喷射到地上。她欣赏着他身体颤抖，嘴巴张大，眼睛合上的样子。这景象过于美丽： 他像这样喘息，双颊完全泛上红晕。

“ 我很抱歉。 ” 他低声说，回到了原先的跪姿，他喘息着，双手放在大腿上。别西卜笑了，她意识到这是她第一次听到他道歉，至少，是第一次真心实意地道歉。

“ 看起来你的确对翅膀有独特的癖好，你觉得呢？ ” 她弯腰从他的翅膀下方穿过去，然后跪坐在他面前。他的眼睛垂向地面，看上去有些窘迫。

“ 这不是个问题。天使和恶魔们没有不应期。不过 …” 她向他靠得更近了些，用拇指抚摩他的下唇， “ 我倒是很想知道你这张伶俐的嘴能做出什么来。 ”

加百列的眼睛中闪过一些与地狱之火极为相近的东西。没等她意识到发生了什么，她已经悬空在他怀中，身体紧贴着他的胸口。他转身将她丢到床上，强健的身体压在她的两腿之间，笑容中带着包含色欲的欣喜。他一只手擦过她的肋骨，让她一阵颤抖，然后向后触到她摊开在身体两侧的双翼。他的手指深深地陷入她的羽毛，按揉着它们之下的那层薄薄的肌肉。与此同时，他俯身用舌头舔舐着她一侧的乳头。她发出一声窘迫的惊呼，抬起手来试图将那声音压下，然而他立刻便将她的手拉开，把她的食指含在口中吸允。天啊，她想，他的紫色眼睛在直直地看着她的。

“ 别这么做，别挡住。我想听到全部的。 ” 他轻声说，放开她的手，将他灵巧的舌头用在她的另一只乳头上。他顺着她瘦削的身体一路舔舐和亲吻下去，让她在他身下颤抖。当他的鼻尖触碰到她的胯骨时，他轻哼了一声。他在她的双腿之间调整姿势，将她的双腿架在他的肩上，同时在她的阴蒂上留下一个挑逗的轻吻，强健的双手爬上她两侧的的肋骨。她的背弓了起来，在剧烈的颤抖中向下看他。她注意到他的脸上那一贯的自鸣得意的笑容。

“ 捉弄人的家伙嗡。 ” 她试着嘲笑他。

“ 你说你会让我知道什么是地狱般的渴求。现在我要让你知道什么是天堂般的极乐， ” 他用低沉嘶哑的声音说。她无法阻止自己发出一声微弱的呻吟。

他的双手掐住她的大腿上部，舌头极缓慢地舔过她的阴唇，然后再一次触碰到她的阴蒂。她叫了出来，一只手伸下去抓住了他的头发。他似乎很喜欢这一鼓励，他的舌头动了起来，一下又一下地舔舐着她的花核，每一下都逗弄得她更接近高潮。她的大腿开始颤抖，喘息中带上了令她自己极为窘迫的声音。他放开她的一条腿，手指尖在她的入口处逗弄，同时继续舔食着她的阴蒂。

“ 加百列 …” 她呻吟着，尽管发出这种声音让她感到无比难堪。他插入了两根手指，一边将它们向上弯曲一边继续着舌头上的动作。

“ 喔，妈的。 ” 她轻声哼叫，无法控制自己。她并不想发出这些声音，但是 … 他强有力的手指在她的身体里触碰着那块敏感的地方，而他的舌头正在她的阴蒂上做圆圈式运动，他像在给玩具上发条一样让她离高潮越来越近。她感觉她的身体在抽搐得越来越剧烈，直到她大口地喘着气，鞋跟踩在他背上，手指深深地缠绕进他的头发。她喊了出来，头向后仰过去，双腿剧烈地颤抖着迎来了高潮。他说的没错 —— 极乐。

她向后倒在床上，胸部和双颊红得极不像是个恶魔。她抬起一只胳膊挡住眼睛掩饰自己的窘迫。这真的很尴尬。她没想到他技术这么的好。

她听到他的轻笑，于是移开胳膊看向他。他正坐在床角，性器在他的撸动下坚挺。

“ 别看上去那么得意。 ” 她吼道。他的笑容只是更灿烂了。

“ 为什么不呢？我可是史上第一个听见地狱王子呻吟着喊出我的名字的大天使。 ” 他十分邪恶地嘲弄她。

她迅速地从床上爬起来，凑到他身边用手掐住他的下巴。他竟然敢嘲笑她。

“ 如果任何人知道了这件事嗡嗡，有你好受的。 ” 她咬牙切齿，用她能表现出来的最凶恶的方式说。他呼了口气，撸动阴茎的手加快了一点速度。

“ 我保证？ ” 他喃喃道。色欲在他那双紫色的眼睛中满得溢了出来，让他看上去几乎像是一个被魅魔附体的人。

她笑了，从床上爬下来，把他推到墙边，一条腿勾到他的腰上。他捕捉到了这个暗示，托住她的腿转了一圈，将他俩的位置调了过来。两对羽翼带起来的风将附近所有桌子上的的灯具一一掀翻。房间几乎被黑暗吞没，唯有床头的一盏灯还在亮着，别西卜的眼睛在黑暗中闪烁着红色的光。加百列急躁地把她的另一条腿也抬了起来，她的双腿盘在他腰间，双手紧紧扣住他身体的两侧。他用手支撑着她，将性器推进她的身体。这全新的刺激让他们一同叫出了声。

“ 喔，看在基督的份儿上。这真的他妈的像是地狱之火。 ” 加百列在她颈侧呢喃，他的性器完全进入了她的身体，这让他们两人都呼出声来。 “ 你真是该死的热和湿。 ” 他磕磕绊绊地说着，抽插了起来。他的坚硬紧紧地挤压着她的内壁，将她填得满满的。她哼出声来，下身胀得几乎发痛。她试图抓住点什么来固定自己，而她能想到的唯一的东西是他的翅膀。他猝然一动，侵略进更深的地方。她叫了出来，这一次是因为宫颈口被顶撞的疼痛。

“ 放松一点，别抓得那么紧。 ” 他警告道。疼痛带来的恍惚感在她的大脑中转化为了一个顽皮的念头。她又一次露出爪子，用它们抓住他羽毛下的皮肤。他膝盖一软几乎跌倒，咬住她的肩膀忍下一声痛呼。他向后退了一点，拉起她的双臂，将它们牢牢钉在她的头顶上方，让她无法再碰到自己的翅膀。他用一只有力的手地锁住她的双腕，另一只手托住她的臀瓣，开始用稳定的频率抽插。

“ 我的淘气的小恶魔。 ” 他训斥她，在她的脖子上落下无数个吻和红肿的咬痕，又抽插得快了一些。她动弹不得，她感觉他强有力的身体在将她钉在墙上，而他的手指钳着她的手腕。他刚才说 ‘ 我的恶魔 ’ ，她想，这的确像是她在被他占有，仿佛即使她想要逃脱也逃脱不得一般。她被困在这里，双腿颤抖着，而他顶撞着她，仿佛在宣告她是他的。一个圣洁的天使在操着她，仿佛她是他整个生命中最想要的东西。

“ 操我，天使。 ” 她在他头顶上方呻吟，而他在她的脖颈处哼声回应。他抽插得越来越快 ... 同时也越来越深了吗 ?

他松开了她的双腕，那只手伸向她背后，抓住她的翅膀与后背相接的关节处。他柔软的手指插进她的羽毛。她感到热流在从她的全身涌入双腿之间，她的甬道在抽搐，她很快就要到了。

她用双臂紧紧地抓住他，爪子紧抓着他的肩胛骨处，粗暴地挠过他的后背，直到停留在他翅膀与背部相接的地方。她知道自己一定已经挠出了血，但是她狂热的快感中已经顾不得这些。他喊了出来，抓住她的翅膀，发动了重重的一击，这将他们两个都推到了极限。

“ 哦上帝啊！ ” 别西卜喊了出来。

“ 该死的地狱！ ” 加百列大叫出声。

加百列在她的身体里最后地冲撞了一下。她紧紧地抓着他，爪子掐进他的后背，而他在剧烈地颤抖，他们一起在浪涛般的欢愉中到达了高潮。随后他们都几乎跌倒在地，加百列扶住墙壁，膝盖弯曲，别西卜将缠绕着他的双腿松开，跌跌撞撞地站住。她喘着气看着靠在墙上的他，而他紫色的眼睛在一片幽暗中对上了她的。然后他做了一件完全出乎意料，让她甚至都来不及抗议的事 —— 他迅速地靠近，吻了她。然后他转身拖着身体走回那张床，倒在上面喘了口气。

她的指尖滑过她的下唇。她有意地将爪子收了回去，让自己能够好好回味他的嘴唇留在那里的触电般的感觉。

她压下一切莫名的惊愕，迈着缓慢的步伐走向那张床，爬到他身上，沿着他的脊椎缓缓地一路舔上去，尝到了被她抓出来的血。他剧烈地颤抖，将自己埋在被子里，压下一声呻吟。然后他回过头，抬起一边的眉毛用怀疑的神色看着她。她爬到他身边，跪坐着用她平常形态的手指尖拂过她留下的痕迹。她喜欢她轻柔地触摸他时他肩膀的颤动。

“ 抱歉留下了这些， ” 她说，手指仍然在漫不经心地抚摸着他身上的抓痕。

“ 别。你心里其实一点都不抱歉， ” 他微笑着说，把翅膀从这个平面上收了回去，翻身仰躺了过来。她坏坏地笑了，一个想法出现在了她邪恶的小脑瓜里。她挪向他身边，他们的身体紧挨在一起。

“ 你知道吗 ——” 她亲吻着他的肩膀，确定他在注视着她，同时用了个神迹在身后变出一把匕首。

“ 有一些昆虫会在交配后杀死它们的配偶。 ” 有那么一刻，她的眼睛中闪过了一丝红色。他看上去困惑了片刻，然后脸上变了容色。

“ 什么 … 喔天杀的別西，别！ ”

她举起匕首，将它深深刺入他的胸口。他的手无力地握住她的手腕。

“ 哦拜托，这是什么鬼？ ” 他被自己的血呛到，嘴唇染上了红色。

“ 我想要一份装裱好的去形体化报告， ” 她说。她笑得完全像个恶魔王子 —— 她本来就是一个。他在疼痛中仍然忍不住笑了出声。

“ 你是在逗我吗。 ”

“ 把它带给我，下周，同一个时间，如何？ ”

“ 天杀的，好。 ” 他在脱离形体前喘了最后一口气。

**Author's Note:**

> 【译者：为什么感觉这是一个走肾结果不小心走心的故事x 】


End file.
